Glitches
So there are a lot of glitches in the game dragon adventures. Some of them are: -Player flinging -Half body ;;;; -Additional Grassland egg in shop. -When obtaining an egg, once when you go back to the lobby the egg is deleted and you cant get it back. -When Riding A Titan and not moving, it will shake the dragon left and right until you move again. (FIXED) -When breeding two mutants together, the baby will never be mutated regardless of how many mutations the two parents have. (FIXED) -When you join a different world from the lobby, all of your dragons, materials, food, and levels will suddenly disappear and when you join back to the lobby, you will go back to the tutorial despite having your base made, trades done, and eggs growing, you will start over completely and even if you repeatedly rejoin the game,your character would just keep resetting. -Occasionally, when in the lobby with a Zeipera equipped, your character would be flung back every time you jumped. (FIXED) -eggs without nests in the Fantasy world. (FIXED) - Adult Taihoa/Lung dragons have neon green claws, teeth, etc. - When co-breeding with a pumpkin, and sometimes Skellitor, once the egg is hatched you'll get no dragon at all from the egg. - When on an adult or elder owl, If someone who doesn't own the owl jumps on it while you're riding it. They will get flung. -Not being able to see your dragon's body when in first person, Only being able to see its wings. (FIXED) -Hopping off a dragon, whether or not you have landed, and they fall through the map. -Dragons bounce when landing, or when running into some while on the ground. -When breeding a dragon the offspring will be a starter dragon (even when you don't breed a starter dragon.) (FIXED - in new servers at least) -When trying to teleport, it won’t let you as of winter event.(FIXED) -When boss is finally defeated, presents won’t spawn and will break the server.(FIXED) -When breeding any dragons, the element will always be either fire, water, or grass. -Occasionally, if you own an Ice Wyvern, people are able to ride it at times. It gets annoying -After defeating the Ice Demon (Winter event boss), mobile players can’t pick up presents -Tosknir randomly decides to ascend when you're mounted them and still -Tosknir also faces downward when hovering -Dragons flying without the player after defeating the Ice Demon (Winter event boss) -Timer overlapping with boss health after it's defeat -Dragons unable to move after defeating the Ice Demon (Winter event boss) -There is also supposedly a glitch where if you rejoin another server, your spin cool down gets reset. This may only work for a few people. (I have confirmed this because it has happened to me a lot, and its pretty OP. (FIXED) -After you buy a new world, you will keep the coins. But then you cannot enter the world if you have spent them.(And you have to work the coins back) -Dragons falling through the base floor. -Fishing only works with the first fishing rod you get. If you lose it, you can no longer fish, even if you buy a new fishing rod. -In the newest update (Valentines Update) theres is a chance that breeding with a lung can lead to the dragons Tertiary coming out as green (Doesn't matter if the parents were pure/pitch or solid) This is simular to the original glitch that happened with Lungs that caused them to have green claws regardless of the colors (As previously stated) Those are all the glitches, do not hesitate to edit the page and add some more pics!! Comparison plant desert roblox dragon (yk).png 2 midnights roblox dragon adventures.png Pumpkin Dragon Morsa.png Category:I need help another glitch is that everything jst suenly reset ABSOLOUTLY EVERYTHING your dragons our things your level EERYTHING I GONE help Erythia help Category:Known Glitches/Bugs